Dyskusja:Droomer
Łowca Rahi... Już mi się podoba :) Nooo... story bardziej niż przyzwoite. Czekam na M.o.C.a Droomera i... Węża Szponiastego :)--Guurahk 08:55, sie 29, 2011 (UTC) Na serio ja nigdzie nie pisałem, że on był Łowcą Rahi? Kurde... MOC Droomera to nic specjalnego, jeszcze z czasów oswajania się z częściami i eksperymentów z kolorami. Ale Węża Szponiastego możesz zobaczyć na Galeria:Tinglow, jest to Rahi Panrahka, którego jeden okaz połączył się z Tinglowem Vezok999 11:51, sie 29, 2011 (UTC) O, dodałeś MoCa. No proszę... ;P I Came To Play! 13:20, sie 29, 2011 (UTC) Nie tam, jakie nic specjalnego! Oceniajmy - Po kolei - maska jedna z moich ulubionych, za to plusik, czyli 10,5. Za tułów 8,5/10, bo mi nie pasi napierśnik (za nisko). Za ramiona... 6/10, bo fajne, ale nie da się ze zdjęcia odróżnić ramienia od przedramienia, a i łokieć jest za nisko. Nogi - 4/10, bo mi nie pasuje niebieski i brak nałydkników. A za broń 7/10 - tarcza niezła, acz jedynym dodatkiem jest visorakowe oko, a mieczyk jest krzywy (bo to chiroxa ostrze). Łącznie 7,2/10. Oceniał Vixir, Toa of ice 13:36, sie 29, 2011 (UTC) Jego wstawiłem, bo na mnie nalegali na chacie. Zapał do ocen lepiej spożytkujcie na chociażby nowej odsłonie Tifrena Vezok999 16:26, sie 29, 2011 (UTC) Woho jakoś wyszedłem z tych artykułów kory. Dobra teraz postanowiłem być bardziej krytyczne nawet dla ciebie. Nie wyszedł ci zbyt dobrze Taki zwyczajny a jeszcze ta zbroja nie pasująca do wyższej części brzucha. Naramienniki zwyczjne nieprzmyślane. Nogi tak samo. Ale rozumiem panrahk cie nalegał żebyć go wrzucił a M.o.C jest bardzo stary albo robiony pod historie 6/10 Malum121 18:20, sie 29, 2011 (UTC) Wyobrażałem go sobie inaczej. No nic. Cóż,kieł Visoraka przy mieczu jest według mnie zbędny. Ochraniacze na barkach super,pasują mu. Nogi niebieskie,minus. Biografia ciekawa. I choć prezentuje się dobrze,wystawię ocenę 6.5/10 Tenebris32 Też go sobie inaczej wyobrażałem. Naramienniki i ręce - super. Tak samo tarcza. Napiersnik jak dla mnie trochę za nisko. Nogi nie pasują kolorystycznie. Oczy Visoraka natomiast bardzo mi się podobają, nadają mu takiego uroku. Co do Łowcy Rahi, napisałeś to tu: "Droomer mieszkajac w Południowej Wiosce został Łowcą Rahi i zajmował się tropieniem oraz chwytaniem bestii zbyt groźnych dla Matoran, co świetnie łączyło się z jego powinnością Toa'. A zaraz zabiram się za ocenę Tinglowa :)--Guurahk 20:50, sie 29, 2011 (UTC) Wiem co pisałem w arcie. Ale moje zdziwienie spowodowało to, że myślałem, że jasne jest to, że on był Łowcą. A wiem, przecież wspominałem o tym w Dzienniku Florexa. Ale ludzie, czy ja mam naprawdę tak mało MOCów, że musicie oceniać tego jednego, przy którym proszę o nie ocenianie MOCa? Vezok999 21:22, sie 29, 2011 (UTC) Wybacz ;)--Guurahk 22:39, sie 29, 2011 (UTC) :Przeprosił jedyny, który komentował story... -_- Vezok999 23:45, sie 29, 2011 (UTC) Nah, prosisz o nie ocenienie bo...? Krytyki się boisz, czy co? >_> Jak już jestem to ocenię. Powiem krótko - ssie. Nogi niebieskie - minus. Napierśnik za nisko - minus. Słabe stopy. Kolce Visoraka wepchnięte tak jakby na siłę. Hmmm... Nie widzę w artykule wzmianki o tym, że jest stary, więc... ;) Story... Story... Był Łowcą Rahi... Myśliwym, ha. Położył trupem 15 wojowników SS... Kozak ;d Przydałby się szablon. Story ciekawe, to podniosę ocenę. Masz 5+/10. I nie narzekaj. Vox 06:16, sie 30, 2011 (UTC) :Zapomniałem dodać - wyobrażałem go sobie inaczej. Vox 06:17, sie 30, 2011 (UTC) "Ja Cię ostrzegam, będą chcieli, żebyś go pokazał, będą mówili, że go ocenią łagodnie, a potem wrzucą go w gnój po szyję. Build the new Toa Droomer. "- Kani Vezok999 07:48, sie 30, 2011 (UTC) To teraz największa pokraka wiki oceni tego M.o.Cka. Jest bardzo stary, jeśli chodzi o datę zbudowania, i wtedy Veziu nie robił takich M.o.Cków, więc czepiacie się, i czepiacie. Najpierw historia. Fajnie opisana, raczej się do niczego nie przyczepię. Teraz M.o.Cek... wszystko by mi pasowało ale ta zbroja, jakaś taka... no... okropna ;p Podobają mi się ręce, Ruru pasuje chyba do każdego :D Broń to kompletne zaskoczenie, nic oryginalnego ale przypadła mi do gustu :) Nogi mogą być, hmm nie buduj nowego, niech cierpią on jest zayebisty :D 7+/10 -- http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100801172134/mylegonetwork/pl/images/c/c1/Podpis.jpg 09:55, sie 30, 2011 (UTC) Raczej nowego zbuduję, w tym sam spokojnie jakieś 10 błędów widzę. Zacznijmy od tego, że myślałem, iż taką konstrukcję tułowia mieli Toa Metru :-) (odwrócona). A czy nowy ujrzy światło dzienne, nie wiem Vezok999 11:07, sie 30, 2011 (UTC)